


The Bear and the Maiden Fair

by Pleistocene



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleistocene/pseuds/Pleistocene
Summary: Because it's Valentine's Day





	

The bear sat on Brienne’s coffee table, the picture of plush ursine innocence.

 _I want to rip your head off with my bare hands and eviscerate you with a butter knife_ , she thought to herself.

She growled and took another good slug from her glass, her eyes daring the bear to move an inch.

The bear goaded her mercilessly by remaining completely inanimate.

The chocolates were long gone, the champagne was a work in progress and the roses had gone head first into the insinkerator, but the bear …

Suddenly there was a warm and long-fingered hand on the back of her neck, gently searching for the knots of tension and teasing them away with tiny circles. Brienne tried to growl again but the strangled sound that emerged had slightly more moan of needy satisfaction than she would have liked. On principle she refused to acknowledge the bearer of … well okay, bears, but at the same time she moved her head infinitesimally to the side so the fingers could find just the right spot. The owner of the hand huffed a quiet laugh into her hair and continued his gentling.

“Please don’t kill my bear.” The words were a low rumble against her ear before the lips moved on to caress the soft skin along her collarbone. This time she really did moan, her eyes sliding shut and the glass tilting at a precarious angle in her forgotten grasp.

“I hate Valentine’s Day.” She muttered, some time later, while shrugging her way out of her shirt so that gentle teeth could graze their way down the warm slope of her breast. When they reached her nipple she threw her head back and gasped, her hand finding purchase at the back of a golden head, cradling him to her as he suckled.

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” the voice murmured, mouth fully occupied with the feel and taste of her. “I know”

“So why do you do it?” She stood to make it easier to step out of her underwear and the hand took the opportunity to palm its way over the flat planes of her stomach and tease the tender curve of her hip bones. She undulated into his caress like a cat before pushing him back into the sofa and straddling him firmly.

They both moaned when she settled onto his cock.

The bear continued to watch impassively.

“This is why I do it, Wench.” The voice explained patiently, his good hand wrapped around the glorious curve of her arse and reinforcing her rhythm as she rode them both to glory.

Afterwards, when they were collapsed in a boneless tangle of limbs, sapphire eyes gazing into emerald, she smiled.

“I’m going to call him Pod.”


End file.
